Spirits Among Us
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Prom is supposed to be a special night Chihiro couldn't care less until a surprise date rescues her from the school bully.


Author's note: I don't own Spirited Away or its characters. There is no resemblance between me and Hayao Miyazaki; otherwise I'd be able to get straight A's in my Japanese class. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Spirits Among Us

Chihiro sighed as she looked out the car window. Her mom was taking her to the nearest mall to go shopping for prom. Chihiro didn't really want to go, but everyone form her classmates to her parents would give her a hard time if she didn't. She had no date; she didn't want one. She would go and watch everyone else enjoy themselves, and that was it.

It has been seven years since her adventure in the spirit world. Chihiro gad grown up. She was still a tad clumsy, and in truth, the only major changes in her personality had been the ones that had occurred in the spirit world. And while she had a number of friends, there was no one she was really close to, and she preferred to spend her time alone.

She spent a long time at the mall. Mainly because her mother kept seeing something in a store and had to go check it out. Finally Chihiro just went off on her own to get her shopping done. She finally choose a halter top dress of jade silk. She had first noticed it because it remained her of Haku's eyes. It was a fairly simple dress, and it fell past her ankles. What finally decided her on it was the dragon embroidered on it in silver and blue. She chose a pair of sandals for shoes; she couldn't walk in high heels to save her life. At a boutique, Chihiro found a pair of silver hairsticks carved to look like dragons with jade eyes. Along with those she bought a pair of jade earrings. She already had a necklace. She had found it several years ago. It was a silver dragon coiled in a circle. It hung on a black cord, and she wore it every day; it reminded her of Haku.

It didn't take her long to prepare the night of prom. She showered then went to work on her hair. Chihiro used the purple hair tie that Zeniba had given her to secure her hair in a bun and stuck the hairsticks through it. She put on just a touch of eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick. That just left the dress and shoes. Chihiro wrapped her coat around herself and headed out the door; her parents were too busy to give her a ride.

She stopped outside the gym entrance. The decorating committee had done a wonderful job.

"Chihiro."

She slowly turned around. Behind her stood the school bully. He also was the football captain and the biggest jerk she'd ever met.

"Hello Yukio."

"I see you don't have a date, but that's alright; I'll escort you."

As he moved toward her , a handsome young man with a familiar face appeared at her side and took her hand.

"Sorry about the wait Chihiro."

She stared at him in shock.

"Who the hell are you?"

Chihiro quickly recovered, "Yukio, Kohaku; Kohaku, Yukio."

Haku nodded at Yukio then led Chihiro inside. As he helped her out of her coat, she asked, "Haku, is that really you?"

He smiled, "I told you we would meet again."

Her smile was brilliant, "I can't believe this."

"Take a look around."

As she did so, she began to notice some very familiar faces. When they took a seat at one of the tables that ringed the dance floor, a young woman with a tray hurried over to them.

"Can I get you anything?"

Chihiro looked up, "Lin!"

The older girl grinned at her, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"But how is all this possible?" she looked to Haku for an explanation.

"Zeniba cast a spell that allows us to spend one night in your world. By dawn everyone else will have returned to the spirit world."

"Everyone else?"

He smiled, "I'm staying. My powers will be limited, but it's worth it. You're worth it."

Chihiro blushed. The band started playing, and Haku grinned, "Do you want to dance?"

She nodded. He rose and led her out onto the dance floor. Chihiro smiled when she recognized the song as one of favorites. She felt completely at home in Haku's arms. She finally felt complete.

Haku grinned at her, "So now it's your turn to show me the ropes of your world."

Chihiro kissed his cheek, "We'll definitely have an adventure."

Owari (the end)


End file.
